Surviving Normal
by Richie10234
Summary: Gohan can blow up planets with a flick of his wrist. How does someone with his talent fit in with everyone else? And where does a certain young lady come into play here? Read on and find out!
1. Saiyaman Saves the Day

Alright so this is my first story. It takes place right after the episode where Chobi was rescued but Gohan doesn't get scratched so Videl never finds out who Saiyaman is, but she's really confident she knows who it is. The Great Saiyaman is in this story because we all know it reflects Gohan's personality so well. Hilariously awkward and heroic. Anyways, here you are. The Gold Fighter might make another appearance or two but I haven't decided.

**The Great Saiyaman Saves the Day Again**

It was a nice day in Satan City. The sun was shining vibrantly in the sky, and the weather was very warm. Gohan was flying to school in his Saiyaman outfit like usual. He didn't have to be at school for another 20 minutes, so he figured he would scout the city for any wrong-doers.

Almost instantaneously he noticed screams coming from the street below him. There was a woman being car-jacked in a parking lot.

"Help me! Somebody please help! Anyone!" The girl yelled.

"Lets get out of here Mitch!" The masked man said as he buckled up. He threw the car in reverse, backed up, and quickly shifted to drive.

"Not so fast!" The Great Saiyaman announced as he floated overhead. "You aren't going anywh-" But he was cut short by none-other than the daughter of Mr. Satan.

"Stop thief!" She yelled as she jumped on top of the roof of the sports car.

_How did she get here so fast? Was she following me? _Gohan asked himself. However Gohan's thoughts were interrupted.

The screeching of the wheels stuck Gohan's ears as the car sped off and Videl was thrown from the roof. Gohan, thinking quickly, raced in and caught her from falling face first onto the curb. He held her in his arms for a second, and felt like he was made of stone as a blush crept up on his cheeks. Videl could feel Gohan's muscles tense up as he held her.

_Wow he's so strong. _Videl thought to herself, also blushing crimson.

_She looks so beautiful._ Gohan thought.

After a couple more seconds Gohan realized that he was holding her, and quickly let her down.

"There you are, miss." He said in a heroic voice. "Please try to avoid boarding moving vehicles." Not realizing that Videl was growing angry at him because she needed his help, Gohan set his mind on the carjackers. He saw the back end of the car disappear behind a building, and took off after it.

"Hey get back here you jerk!" Videl yelled. Gohan did a double-take but continued to pursue the criminals. He caught up to them about a block down the road.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gohan said heroically as he lifted the car up with one hand. The carjackers stupidly tried hitting the gas but nothing happened except that the engine started to rev and roar. Gohan set the car down after the engine had seized up. The two criminals, shocked as hell, stepped out of the car and gave up. Could you blame them?

The police promptly showed up a couple minutes later to apprehend the suspects, and unfortunately for Gohan, Videl arrived with them. Gohan began to brace himself for the scolding he was about to receive for helping her.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. "For not letting me fall." Gohan was shocked at such a turn-around in attitude.

"All in a days work, miss." Saiyaman replied. _Oh crap! I'm going to be late for school!_ He thought to himself. "See you around Videl!" And with that, Gohan took to the skies.

"Hey get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Videl screamed and flailed her arms. However, her yells went unanswered.

It was a few minutes before Gohan's first class . Gohan was in his seat, and Videl had approached him and looked down at him.

"Hi Gohan." Videl said.

"Hey Videl." He replied.

"Listen Gohan, I was wondering if you could help me with this Calculus assignment. Its real hard, and I know a smart guy like you could explain it to me."

"Sure, no problem. How does after lunch sound?" There would be no way for Gohan to miss lunch. After-all his Saiyan stomach sometimes thought for his brain.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed. Gohan and Videl were both happy.

_At least she's not being nosy._ Gohan thought.

_Perfect! Maybe I'll get a chance to get some secrets out of him. _Videl thought.

After Lunch….

Videl wasn't sure what Gohan and the female were talking about, but she didn't like it. The girl was smiling a lot, and even touching Gohan! Videl's frustration was increased as she saw Gohan get nervous and started to blush before the girl turned around to leave, leaving Gohan with a wink. Videl snapped her pencil in half, staring that the girl, contemplating possible jail sentences for murdering that girl.

_How dare he forget about me! He promised me that he would see me after lunch, and not that slut!_ Videl's frustrations were cut short, however, when she heard his voice.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan." She replied monotonously. "How was your lunch?" She was annoyed but Gohan didn't seem to notice.

"It was good. My mom makes everything herself. She's a great cook."

"That's good, because it looks like you didn't have time to taste the food the way you were eating." Gohan grinned.

"Are you okay? You're face was red when I got here. Are you feeling alright? Asked a concerned Gohan.

_That girl isn't going to feel alright when I'm through with her. _She thought.

"No, I'm feeling fine." She lied.

"Okay, then what do you need help with exactly?" Gohan asked

"I'm having a problem with logarithmic differentiation. I just don't understand it." Videl answered. Gohan pulled out his text book and flipped it open to the same page as Videl.

"Oh that's actually a simple to tell you the truth. You just need someone to explain in terms you can understand." Gohan started to explain.

"Are you calling me stupid or something?" Videl looked angry.

"What! No!" Gohan said nervously.

Gohan started to explain the method to Videl, but Videl wasn't really paying attention. She was daydreaming about Gohan. Unbeknownst to Videl, Erasa and Sharpener had approached Gohan and her from the side.

"Hey you two. If you were going to ditch us to be together, then you could've at least said something." Sharpener said menacingly. Erasa couldn't but grin.

"I just needed help with my Chemistry!" Videl yelled angrily.

"Calculus." Gohan corrected.

"Oh right. Calculus." Videl answered embarrassingly. "Can we go inside? It's getting a little warm out here, and I know I won't be able to concentrate with Sharpener and Erasa bugging me." She asked Gohan sweetly.

"Sure thing." Gohan said happily.

Alright so tell me what you think. This first chapter was basically just some background on what is going on. There is some better stuff coming up in the next chapter if I get some good feedback.

Review..

Review…

Review….

Review…..


	2. That Watch

Thanks for the good reviews. I plan on continuing the story so here we go!

**That Watch…**

The two of them walked into the doors to Orange Star High and were headed towards their next class. The classroom was empty when they got there, because class didn't start for another 10 minutes. Videl took a seat near the top, and Gohan followed and sat right next to her. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Videl broke it.

"So Gohan, how was your weekend?" Videl questioned.

"Same old, same old. You know." Gohan answered

"No I don't know. Care to share?"

Gohan thought for a moment. _Yes, I spent all weekend flying hundreds of miles, both ways, whenever there was a crime in the city, and then I also went to spar with Vegeta, who is of the same alien race I am. Nothing out of the ordinary._

"Hello? Gohan?" Videl asked as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Just a boring weekend of studying, and chores." Gohan responded. A successful lie? Where did that come from?

"You know, there's more to life than studying."

"Ya, well. Tell that to my mom."

"Why _does_ she make you study so much? You can practically graduate right now."

Gohan scratched the back of head. "Hehe, I doubt it."

"Don't try to be modest, you know its true."

"Well, I think she just wanted me to have some friends that are my age."

Both of them sighed. Videl and Gohan had apparently forgotten when they had come inside to begin with. An awkward silence came over the both of them until Videl noticed something. A small skill she picked up from years of crime fighting.

"Hey, where did you get that watch? It looks cool. You didn't have it last week." She said

"Thanks." _Oh great, she noticed the watch that materializes my Saiyaman outfit._ Gohan thought."It was a gift from my friend Bulma."

"Bulma? You mean Bulma _Briefs?_" She said in amazement.

"Yea do you know her?" Gohan replied.

"I know _of_ her, but I don't know her personally. I wouldn't think that I would ever meet her. She's a complete genius. How do you know her, Gohan?"

"Well she's sort-of a friend of the family. Her and my dad go way back, before she was famous, and they have been good friends ever since. She's my godmother" Gohan explained.

"And you never told me about this?" She yelled.

"Uhh, you didn't ask?" Gohan replied sheepishly.

"You idiot! It's not like I was going to guess it on my own!" She argued.

"Well sorry, but I guess I never really thought of her like that." Gohan said. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Hey do you think you can introduce me to her sometime?" Videl excitedly asked.

"I'd be glad to." Gohan said. "Uhhh, Videl?" Videl seemed to be mesmerized by the watch.

"I bet that thing can do all kinds of things!" Videl exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist. He went to pull his arm back, but in doing so, Videl had hit the little red button, triggering his clothes to change.

_OH NO! _Gohan thought do himself. He quickly dove under the desk, dressed in his Saiyaman suit, hoping that Videl hadn't seen him, and quickly pressed the button again to change back into his normal clothes.

Too late.

Gohan had crawled out from under the desk to see Videl's excitement turn into fury as she stared angrily at him with fire in her eyes, ready to burst like a volcano. Gohan realizing this, cunningly left his seat and bolted for the door. He knew that she saw him, and he was going to try avoid the hurricane.

"Get back here you jerk! I saw that! I know who you are!" Videl shouted.

Gohan had exited the doorway of the classroom, running for his life with Videl following very closely behind. Gohan was shoving his way through students at their lockers, and Videl doing the same, with a beet-red face, yelling incoherently. Gohan had been running all through the hallways, the stairwells, and through classrooms, but Videl had already made it her mission to track down and unmask the Great Saiyaman. Besides, she already had experience in pursuing criminals on the run, so this wouldn't be much different.

"Videl!" Erasa yelled as Videl came to a halt in front of the blonde "How could you make Gohan run away from you like that? Don't you realize the poor kid has feelings?"

"You don't understand. Now MOVE!" Yelled a frustrated Videl.

"Fine be that way. But don't be mad at me when you don't have a date for homecoming." Videl ignored the comment that Erasa made. She had bigger fish to fry.

Meanwhile…

Gohan had stashed himself in the one place Videl wouldn't think to go. The equipment room inside of the boys locker room.

_I can't just keep running forever. This place is too small to hide from that girl. I can't leave school either. Mom will kill me. But I'm gonna have to face her eventually. She's gonna kill me. I know it._ Gohan thought. After several moments of waiting, he realized that he couldn't stay there much longer. P.E. would be ending soon, and he had to get to his next class. Gohan peaked around the corner. Gohan figured that if she cooled off a little, maybe she would spare his life.

_Clear_. He thought to himself.

He crept into the hallway, moving as quickly as he could without making a sound.

"Gohan you get back here right now!" A familiar female voice yelled angrily. Gohan cringed at the anger that was still in her voice. "I'm gonna kill you!" Yea, like that gave Gohan some good incentive to turn around(sarcasm). He kept running. Thankfully everyone was out of the halls, and in their respective classes, and Videl and Gohan were near the gymnasium so no one was near.

_I've gotta stop this. _Gohan thought.

And like he did when Videl was pursuing him in her jet-copter, he stopped in his tracks and waited for her. Videl came around the corner sprinting at him. She saw him facing the other way, not moving, and thought this would be the perfect opportunity. She leapt from her feet, soaring through the air, and went to tackle Gohan. However Gohan realizing this, using his after-image technique, disappeared from where he was at, making Videl fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Videl!" Gohan yelled, but was nowhere to be seen. Videl was red in anger.

"You get back here right now, Gohan, or I'm telling everyone your little secret!" She screamed. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks after hearing that.

Alright so here's where it starts to get interesting. I DO read all reviews, and I appreciate all feedback I get from my writing. I have TONS of ideas for this story, and I want to see what ideas are good. I have the next chapter written and I'll update after I get a few reviews from this chapter.

Review..

Review…

Review….

Review…..


	3. Where did that come from?

Get ready for the next chapter because this takes on a different side of Gohan. I hope its not too extreme, but I had a lot of fun writing this next chapter so I hope it turned out okay. Here you are!

**Where did that come from?**

"You get back here right now, Gohan, or I'm telling everyone your little secret!" She screamed. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks after hearing that.

"But-" Gohan was at a loss for words. The shocked and empty expression on his face made Videl grin, in victory. At last she had found out who the Great Saiyaman was. "Please Videl, you can't tell anyone about this." Gohan pleaded as he walked out from the doorway.

"And why not? What's to stop me?" She muttered.

"Please you can't. You don't understand."

"Understand what? You're Saiyaman, and you've been fooling everyone around you, but now that the cat is out of the bag, you want me to keep quiet. Is that right?" She glared at him. "Hmm. Maybe we can some to some sort of agreement. If you-."

Gohan saw no other way out. This needed to stop once and for all, and though it might have been a little extreme, he saw no other way out. Gohan grabbed Videl by the neck, and lifted her against the wall, ending her in mid sentence. He wasn't choking or suffocating her, but he sure got her attention.

"Listen you little pest. There are greater things beyond you and I, and I refuse to let my family or friends suffer because of it. If you mention this to _anyone_, you _will_ regret it."

Gohan set her down, and Videl collapsed to the floor, dazed. She wasn't physically hurt, but that was one hell of an attitude shift that Gohan made. She looked up to rebuttal but Gohan was gone. She heard the door to the roof slam shut and guessed that Gohan had left.

Gohan was pretty mad on his way out. _I'm sick of playing the nice-guy. People think they can just take advantage of me, and think everything will be fine. I know that was mean. But at least I know I got through to her. _Gohan was too angry right now to think clearly. He needed to blow off some steam. The low-life criminals weren't going to cut it this time. Only one word popped into his mind. Vegeta.

Videl's thoughts were clouded as well._ Who the hell does he think he is? That jerk, he got lucky. I could've easily gotten out of that hold, he just caught me off guard. I never expected Gohan of all people to do something like that. I can't believe I did that to him. Its not like I was really going to tell anyone anyways! Gahh! Why am I thinking about it so much? He's the one that yelled at me, why am I feeling so bad? This is so confusing!_

Capsule Corp….

A loud explosion could be heard resonating from the halls of the building. Gohan had emerged from the gravity room, cut up, bloody, bruised, and with an unconscious Vegeta draping over his shoulders. Bulma met the two Saiyans upon their exit of the gravity room with a look of annoyance.

"Did you have to rough him up so bad? I'm the one that's gotta hear about it later." Bulma said a little annoyed. Gohan smirked as he laid Vegeta down on the medical table.

"Sorry Bulma. I just really needed to blow off some steam." Gohan answered.

"Some? You've been at it for four hours. Anything you wanna talk about? Maybe about a certain lady following you around?" Bulma teased.

_Well Bulma has always been helpful and I don't see the harm in it._ "Well, yes actually it is." Bulma was a little surprised. She only wanted to tease Gohan, but she didn't think he would actually want to talk about it. Its not like she wouldn't help him though.

"She found out about my secret identity today." Gohan said.

Bulma chuckled. "Persistent isn't she?" She smiled.

"Well that's not really what's been bothering me." Gohan explained.

He explained to Bulma everything that had happened earlier at school. Bulma cocked an eyebrow after Gohan had finished his story. What had gotten into Gohan? He would never do something like this to anyone.

"Gohan, how could you? That was just cruel. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of people taking advantage of me. All I do is try to help people, and this is how I get repaid? know it was cruel and I regret it, but there was no other way short of her blackmailing me."

"What would your father say if he knew you did something like that? I think you need to apologize to her right away. You know as well as I do that she didn't deserve that." Gohan hung his head in shame. He had a lot on his mind right now.

"Thanks for the help Bulma. I'll be back tomorrow to help fix the gravity room. I'll even take Trunks off your hands for a while. Lord knows Trunks is more than enough for one person to handle." Gohan said as he and Bulma walked to the exit of Capsule Corp.

"Talk to you tomorrow, hun. Goodbye." Bulma waved

"Bye!" Gohan shouted back as he took to the sky.

"So, the brat has found himself a mate." Vegeta smirked wiping a bit of blood off of his lip.

At the Son residence…

"GOHAN DID WHAT!" Chi-Chi screamed. She quickly hung up the phone and grabbed something from the cupboard.

The front door opened.

"Mom, I'm home!" Gohan shouted.

*CLANG*

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOUNG MAN! YOU HARMED SOME POOR INNOCENT GIRL! I RAISED A MAN, NOT A DELINQUINT." Chi-Chi continued to rage. Goten had been sitting at the dining room table with a stupid smirk on his face watching the scene unfold. He had also been a target of that weapon before, and it was a good feeling not to be on it's bad side. So he decided to kick back and watch his brother get a beating. ( I have a big brother, and it was awesome to sit on the side when shit hit the fan.)

*CLANG*

Gohan didn't know what that thing was made of, but the back of his head told him it was very, very hard. It felt like something had been smashed back into place. Like his common sense.

"Shame on you Gohan. You call her right now and beg for her to forgive you, and you aren't getting any dinner until you do."

"Awesome! More for me!" Goten cheered.

"Yes mom." Gohan replied as he grabbed the phone. _Um, I don't think a phone call is appropriate right now. _Chi-Chi was busy pulling food out of the oven, so she didn't notice that Gohan had snuck out the front door.

Videl had just finished her training for the night. She was walking to her room sweaty, smelly, and dirty. _Stupid Gohan! I'm gonna kick his ass next time I see him! I swear!_

Videl opened her door, and no sooner had she opened it, she heard her cell phone ringing. She picked it up quickly.

"What!" Videl yelled angrily.

"Videl? What's wrong?" Asked a bubbly voice.

"Nothing! I'm just frustrated." Videl replied

"Well duh! Tell me about it. Its about Gohan isn't it?" Erasa asked jokingly. She waited a few seconds for a reply, and then Erasa grew a smirk on her face. "Oh my gosh, Videl! It is!"

"What? I never said that it was!" Videl yelled back

"But you didn't say that it wasn't either. C'mon, you can tell your best friend." Erasa smiled.

"He..I.. I don't know! Earlier at school. He yelled at me. That jerk!" Videl said, clenching her fist.

"What? No way. A nice boy like Gohan wouldn't do that." Erasa said in disbelief.

"Well he did."

"But why? What did you do?"

Videl all of the sudden felt guilty. "Well, lets just say I found out his secret."

"What? You mean about the teddy bear underwear?"

"No, about something else. Something bigger."

"Videl honestly. Why can't you just accept that people have secrets. I mean, you have secrets right? Like you secretly like _Gohan_." Erasa teased, emphasizing his name.

"No I don't! Shut up Erasa!" Videl screamed defensively.

"Well then maybe I'll ask Gohan out on Monday. Seeing as you don't like him."

"Go ahead, its not like I care." Videl said trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Oh, and maybe I'll wear that outfit to our date. _You_ know the one I'm talking about Videl." Erasa said devilishly.

"What? No!" Videl yelled back without thinking.

"Why not? I thought you didn't like him." Erasa argued back.

"I don't!" Videl replied.

"Well then, see you on Monday Videl! Bye!"

"Wait!" Videl tried to say, but she realized there was no one on the other line.

_I really hate her sometimes._ Videl thought as she collapsed back onto her bed.

*Knock Knock*

"Go away! Videl yelled.

"You have a visitor, madam." Said the butler. Before she could reply the door had opened, and revealed a stoic looking Gohan.

Alright. I hope that wasn't too bad. I didn't want Gohan to be submissive after Videl found out. Most fics seem that way and I wanted a something a little different. Gohan doesn't do anything like that again though, so relax. I thought was a nice twist (in my opinion), but I also want to hear what you guys think. These last 3 chapters went rather quickly because I had them written already, and I have the next couple done already, but I'm gonna slow down with the updates and try to make everything perfect.

Review..

Review…

Review….

Review…..


	4. I Promise

**Alright so, since the reviews have been good I've decided to let everyone in on where the story is headed. My view on DBZ is the same as Akira Toriyama. He wanted Gohan as the hero but things really got screwed up(Don't even get me started on GT). I am going to try to make it from this saga(Saiyaman Saga), write a completely different saga to replace the WMAT saga, and end after the Buu saga. Long way right? Lets see if I can make it. I have a totally different story already written about the Buu saga, and I think Gohan fans will be pleased with it. I know I am. As for your question about who that girl was in the first chapter, it was no one important. Just another student. Any other questions, I will be glad to answer. I read all reviews and take notes. Without anymore of my rambling, here is chapter 4!**

**I Promise**

Hey, Videl." Gohan said plainly.

_Crap! I'm not ready for Gohan! I'm all dirty and grimy! What if Gohan thinks I don't shower? Wait. Why is he here?_

Her panicky thoughts were interrupted by Gohan's figure walking towards her. He looked down at her, with sadness in his eyes.

"Look Videl, you don't have to say anything, but I wanted to say I was sorry for what I did. I hope I didn't hurt you. I don't know what came over me and you didn't deserve it. I've never lost control of myself like that, and I hope you can forgive me. If not, that's fine. I understand." Gohan hung his head as he turned around.

Videl was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. Not after what had happened. Should she give him a piece of her mind for yelling at her, or should she apologize for what he did because of her? Her thoughts were again broken, but this time it was the door closing that did it. She quickly realized that Gohan had left and she hadn't said anything so she took off after him.

"Gohan wait!" She yelled after him.

**Capsule Corp.**

"Vegeta, spill it. What do you mean Gohan's mate?" Bulma questioned.

"Ha. Like you haven't noticed it too. Kakarot's brat found himself a mate."

"How do you know that?"

"Woman, when has Gohan ever harmed someone who was innocent?"

"Well true, but there's a first for everything. And Gohan didn't hurt her."

"He yelled at her, because part of the process is finding a mate who is strong. He was testing her."

"But he already knows she's a good fighter."

"He wasn't testing her physical abilities. He was testing her physiological abilities. Saiyans aren't attracted to those of weak mind."

"Aww. You're sweet." Bulma teased, giving Vegeta a kiss.

**Satan Mansion**

"Stop! Gohan!" Videl yelled out of breath. Gohan turned around, and part of him was glad that she had spoken to him again.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said happily.

"Don't 'Hey Videl' me. I don't need your pity. You got lucky back at school. I could have gotten out of that easily. I just never expected something like that out of you." Videl spat

"But I-" Gohan was cut off.

"I'm going to prove once and for all that I don't need you, and I can kick your ass _Saiyaman_. Follow me." Videl beckoned. Gohan was confused to say the least. Videl had led Gohan through a series of hallways and corridors. As to where they were going, Gohan had no clue, but apparently Videl was going to_ kick his ass_.

"There are some uniforms over there." Videl pointed to her right. "Change, and meet me back out here." Videl demanded.

Gohan now knew she wanted to fight him. This was going to suck. He knew he couldn't lose on purpose, and he also didn't want to hurt her. _I guess I'll just have to take it easy._

He walked out of the room he was changing in an noticed Videl was warming up in the corner, facing away from him. She heard the door click shut, and started to speak, still not looking at him.

"Took you long enough." Videl mocked. She quickly turned around, surprised to see what she saw. _Gohan has muscles._ She felt her cheeks flash red as she realized what she was doing. She was supposed to be furious at him right now.

"

The two entered the ring, and stood on opposites ends facing each other. Videl dropped into her stance.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Videl looked at her watch in disappointment.

"What is it chief?" Videl asked quickly

"Videl we need you to get to 4th Street bridge right now."

"I'm on my way!" Videl closed her communicator. "Where do you think you're going _Saiyaman_?" Videl caught Gohan trying to sneak off. "You heard the chief. Get your butt there _now!_" Videl ordered.

"Are you coming too?" Gohan asked.

"What's the matter? Saiyaman can't handle this alone?"

"Well, I didn't mean-."

"Fine. Lets go."

Videl and Gohan quickly changed, and flew to the scene of the crime together. Gohan was in his Saiyaman outfit flying along side of Videl who was flying in her jet copter. They approached the bridge and noticed that it was closed off and there was a small caravan that barricaded itself on the middle of the bridge, firing automatic weapons towards both ends of the bridge.

Videl and Gohan both landed on the end of the bridge where the police force, as well as national guardsmen, and military forces had set up a blockade on both ends of the bridges.

"Videl! Saiyaman! Thank goodness you're here!" Said the police chief.

"What's the situation, chief?" Videl asked

"11 men had infiltrated a government building and stole a cache of weapons, social security records, and military secrets. They escaped in 4 separate vans, but failed to make it across this bridge before we closed off the other side. They turned around to make it back, but before they could, we had the other side of the bridge blocked. They're sitting in the middle of the bridge in a military formation. Two vans sit parallel to each other with men taking cover behind them. They have automatic assault rifles, claymores, snipers in positions, and all of them are equipped with heavy Kevlar body armor. No casualties so far, but they have 5 international hostages of royal decent."

"What are their demands?" Videl questioned.

"They are requesting a fully fueled UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter to air evac them across international boarders. We have the chopper standing by, but its only as a last resort" The chief replied.

"That type of helicopter only fits about 11 people plus equipment. Judging from the payload that they received from the government building, it seems that they don't plan on taking any hostages with them." Gohan stated.

"Well then that's great!" Videl cheered.

"Not great. They don't plan on taking hostages with them, and I doubt they're gonna let them go. We have to act fast."

"What do you propose we do?" Videl asked.

"Stay here, I'm going alone."

"You're crazy! You heard the chief! They have automatic weapons and snipers all with military training! You may be strong, but you aren't bulletproof!" Videl yelled. Gohan refrained from chuckling. She wasn't going to let him go.

"Look we can argue about this all day, but unless I do something soon, people are going to die."

"I'm going then, too." Videl stated.

"Fine." Gohan didn't argue. There wasn't time. Besides, knowing her, she would probably run straight in. "But you're coming with me."

"Fine. Lets go." Videl said confidently. "How are we going to do this?"

"Simple. There's a weak point. We go in unseen with the element of surprise on our side."

"From the side?" Videl asked. Gohan grabbed Videl by the waist and lifted her as he took off. Catching Videl by surprise she let out a squeak, but didn't protest very much. She tried to hide her blush before she remembered peoples lives were at stake and this wasn't the time to get all giddy.

"From above." Gohan answered. "Chief. Signal the helicopter to move in!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan took off, but did not fly above the bridge. Instead he decided to hide under the bridge. Gohan knew these people had extensive military training, but didn't know if they had night vision, and he didn't want to risk compromising his plan of attack. Slowly he heard the thumping of rotor blades in the distance and could only assume that it was the helicopter moving in to evac the team.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Videl whispered.

"Just a little longer." Gohan responded. He could hear the helicopter very clearly, and it was only about a half a mile away. _Perfect_. Gohan thought to himself.

Without warning Gohan blasted upwards on the south side of the bridge while the helicopter was approaching from the north side. The criminals had been too distracted by their false rescue to notice that Videl and the Great Saiyaman had just landed in the middle of their whole group, ready to save the day.

Videl wasn't going to waste any time with these thugs, and neither was Gohan. Almost as quickly as they landed 10 of the 11 members were unconscious and tied up while the leader was too distracted by the helicopter to notice.

"Good work boys! Mission accomplished!" The leader said enthusiastically. His celebrations were cut short when he heard a female voice behind him.

"Ahem." Videl coughed. The leader turned around only to have his face met with none other than the fist of daughter of Hercule Satan.

5 minutes later…

Lights of squad cars were flashing, and the chatter of men at work could be heard in the background. Gohan was dealing with the media while Videl was chatting with the chief and explaining what happened. After a quick interview about what had transpired, the reporters were satisfied with the information and left Gohan to find Videl. He spotted her a few seconds later talking with the chief.

"See ya, Chief." Videl said her goodbyes and turned around to see Gohan approaching. She gave him a smile which confused him. She wanted to tare his head off not even an hour ago.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said happily.

"Hey Go-Great Saiyaman." Videl caught herself. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. Gohan wasn't sure what to say exactly. He wish he could understand women a lot better. Videl was at a struggle too. She wanted to thank him, but she also wanted to yell at him.

"I better get going." Videl said.

"Right. Me too. My moms probably gonna drill me when I get home."

"Don't get in too much trouble." Videl smiled.

Gohan smelled something. Something metallic. He furrowed his eyebrows to concentrate on where that familiar scent was coming from. That's when he saw it. He saw it dripping down Videl's right forearm. Blood. Apparently with everything going on, she hadn't realized she had been wounded. Gohan grabbed her hand, surprising Videl, but for some reason, she didn't let go. She stared at Gohan not knowing what he was going to do next.

"You're hurt." Gohan stated. Videl broke her trans-like state, and glanced down at her arm. Sure enough, there was a gash in her arm. Something had grazed her forearm deep enough to draw blood, but didn't go through the bone or anything.

"Oh. It's nothing. I'll be fine." Videl said, trying not to sound worried.

"It's not nothing. Come on, lets get you to a hospital." Gohan stated, leaving little room for argument. But what little room he left her, she took it.

"I said I'm fineah…" Videl trailed off feeling dizzy all of the sudden. Her adrenaline from the situation had worn off and she started to feel the pain in her arm, as well as her fatigue. Her legs wobbled, and she fell forward. Luckily Gohan was there to catch her, and this time he would get her to a hospital if he had to drag her there kicking and screaming. Gohan smiled. Not at her of course, but because of how stubborn she is. He quickly tore off a section off of his sleeve and wrapped her arm.

Gohan picked her up bridal style, and took off towards the nearest hospital. Videl didn't protest. She was barely conscious. She had been so tired and hadn't even realized it. It wasn't long before she spoke up.

"Gohan.." Videl said weakly.

"Shhhh. Save your strength. You're going to need it." Gohan replied softly as he glanced down at her.

Videl looked up into his obsidian eyes. "I just wanted.. To say thank you. For everything. And.. I'm sorry.. For what I did to you earlier.. I just.. Will you teach me to fly? Please?" Videl asked, drowsiness covering her voice.

"Sure."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Those were the last words spoken before Videl passed out completely.

**Another chapter down. I hope this was good enough. It was fun to write. Kick ass huh? Any flaws in the story, please let me know. I hate plot holes, and I'm trying my best not to make any. **

**Review..**

**Review…**

**Review….**

**Review…..**


	5. Fun with Erasa

**Semanticist - Thanks for the feedback. Physiological, and psychological are two different things, though. I tried to catch most grammatical problems before I submit, but this chapter was written quite quickly. **

**Secondly, mood swings aren't caused by Schizophrenia. Schizophrenia is a mental disorder that causes hallucinations, delusions, and leads to paranoia.(If you base schizophrenia on the movie Me, Myself, and Irene, then there's your problem) You're thinking of Bipolar Disorder. But even then, I wouldn't label her as bipolar, because Bipolar Disorder's symptoms include depression. Depression is one of the key moods that makes Bipolar Disorder labelable(Interestingly, this word isn't in my spell-check).**

**Is anyone else confused about why Videl is acting nervously around Gohan? Please let me know if you are confused. I really want to know.**

**Chapter 5. Fun with Erasa**

Videl awoke the next morning in the hospital to a MRI machine beeping. Her arm was bandaged up, and she had an IV dripping in her arm. She could only assume that the stuff was some sort of painkiller, but she could still feel the pain in her arm. However in her other hand she found a small note. She carefully unfolded it and it read:

_Hope you are feeling better. I left something for you on the desk. It'll make you feel as good as new. You're going to need your strength to learn how to fly._

_-Gohan_

Videl suddenly felt really giddy. Though it might have just been a side effect from the painkillers. He was actually going to teach her how to fly! Videl glanced over to the desk to her left, and on the desk sat a clock, a T.V. remote, a glass of water and a tiny bean.

_A bean?_ Videl thought. _I trust him. I don't know why, but I do._ Videl quickly grabbed the bean and slipped it in her mouth. She began to chew on it, and was surprised at the texture. For a bean, it was very fibrous, like celery, and extremely juicy. She grabbed the glass of water and swallowed it.

Almost nervously, she wondered what that bean was, but her thoughts were broken almost immediately when she felt a sudden rush of energy. She felt such a rush she stood up, and started to get paranoid that Gohan had gave her some drug. Quickly enough, the energy rush subsided and she noticed the bandage on her arm was limping slightly. She tore it off to see the damage, and what kind of scar it was going to leave. But nothing was there; only the residue of the blood from the bandage.

"Gohan." she whispered softly. _What a guy. _Videl smiled.

**Son Household**

Gohan was just waking up from his sleep. Mostly thanks to a bouncing Goten that had mistaken his stomach for a trampoline.

"Gohan Gohan Gohan Gohan! Wakey Wakey! Mom says I can't eat until you get up!" Goten chirped.

Gohan quickly threw Goten off, and rolled over to put his feet to the floor. He wanted to go back to sleep but that would be impossible with a hungry Goten waking him up every 5 minutes. He went to his dresser and put on one of his old uniforms.

Weekends meant training. Ever since Goten was born, Piccolo had been coming over every so often to train. Not only with himself, but with Goten too. Gohan only figured he was watching over him since his father had died. But weekends also meant hard studying. To that, he wasn't too excited about. But it was nice to be able to actually finish his school work, and not have his teacher right there to give him more. Now that he wasn't home-schooled, his mother didn't bombard him with schoolwork. But he would have to worry about that later. It was breakfast time.

Quickly enough, Gohan finished his breakfast and headed for the door. Unfortunately Piccolo wouldn't be joining Gohan today, so he would have to stick to training by himself. He knew this, because Piccolo would either be meditating above his house all night, or Gohan would have sense Piccolo training alone close by. But since he wasn't there, he would have to settle with going solo. Gohan's training usually consisted of multi-form fighting, then meditating. Just like Piccolo. But before Gohan made it out the door he quickly realized something. A promise he made.

**Satan Hospital**

Erasa had made it to Videl's room at the hospital as soon as she heard word about her best friend. But to her surprise, Videl was just exiting as she was entering. The nurse had checked her bandages, and miraculously there was no wound, and not even a scar. She wouldn't need to remain at the hospital any longer anyways. She was in no serious condition. Of course, most youths needed a parent in order to leave the hospital, but Videl had been there so many times, it wasn't required. Videl and Erasa began to walk down the hallways of the hospital when Erasa spoke up.

"Oh my gosh Videl! What happened?"

"Well. There was a call last night. Saiyaman showed up, and we took care of some criminals." Videl explained.

"Quit it. You know what I mean. About Gohan." Erasa said seriously.

"What about him?" Videl blushed.

"Let me refresh your memory. Last night Gohan came to your house. I know because I was coming to visit, and saw him at the door. I hid around the corner for a while, and I saw you and _Saiyaman_ leave together, and Gohan never left. Remember now?" Erasa smiled. She had Videl completely stunned.

"Shhh! Erasa keep it down!" Videl whispered as she pushed her friend into a nearby empty room. "Yes. Okay? Gohan is Saiyaman, but you have to keep it quiet okay?" For how innocent Erasa acted, Videl was pretty shocked on how smart she was.

"So that's the secret you found! No wonder he got upset. But there's one thing I don't understand. Why _did_ Gohan come to your house so late…" Erasa trailed off and her eyes bulged as she came to her conclusion. "While your father is out of town.. VIDEL! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH GOHAN!"

"Shut up! No I haven't! And keep it down!" Videl yelled. She wanted to murder her best friend right now. "He came over to apologize for what he did at school."

"And what did you do?" Erasa asked.

"I tried to spar with him, so I could prove to him that I don't need his help. But I didn't get a chance because of what happened last night"

"You mean you tried to flirt with him, and didn't get a chance." Erasa giggled.

"What are you talking about Erasa! I was not! I was trying to show him I didn't need him!" Videl argued.

"Maybe fighting for you _is_ flirting." Erasa smiled.

"You're crazy Erasa."

"I may be, but so are you." Erasa continued smiling. "Crazy in love with_ Gohan._"

It was pointless. Erasa won't let up. Videl let out a quiet sigh and left the room in heavy thought.

**Capsule Corp.**

"Hey Bulma." Gohan spoke as Bulma opened the door.

"Hey Gohan. What's up?"

"I said I'd help fix the gravity room, remember?"

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind. The _Prince_ hasn't recovered fully yet, so I haven't had an earful of someone screaming to fix it." Gohan and Bulma shared a laugh.

"Ya, sorry about that. I hope his pride isn't too damaged." Gohan joked.

"Nah, Goku took that when he left." Gohan smiled in remembrance of his father's, and Vegeta's rivalry. Over the years, Vegeta had also taken on a mission to get stronger than Gohan. Since Goku wasn't around anymore, Vegeta had to find a new motivation for his training. Now it had become to ascend into a Super Saiyan 2. And if Vegeta couldn't defeat Kakarot, he would do the next best thing and beat his son.

**About 2 hours later..**

Bulma and Gohan had exited the gravity room, wiping the sweat of hard work off of their heads. Gohan of course did most of the heavy lifting, from moving around all of the highly technologically advanced energy absorbing panels around the room, placing them back into their correct positions. While Bulma on the other hand, worked on replacing most of damaged hardware, and wiring, and reprogramming the giant room.

"Thanks for the help Gohan."

"No problem. I broke it, so it's only right if I fixed it."

Bulma smiled. "Did you 'fix' things between you and your girlfriend yet." Bulma couldn't help but ask.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan shouted defensively. "She's so obstinate, pushy, stubborn, and-"

"Exactly your type." Bulma finished with a wink.

Gohan knew this was a pointless argument. Bulma's not going to let up.

"Well if that's everything, I guess I can fulfill the second part of my promise, and take Trunks off your hands for a while."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll actually get to work on a few inventions that I've been working on over the past few months. I'll actually be able to concentrate and get the transistors to stabilize on that new energy suit.-" Bulma trailed off, mumbling to herself as she left the room.

"Energy suit?" Gohan was fairly interested. He would have to talk about that with Bulma later though, because right now he could guarantee that Goten was at home getting really antsy waiting for his big brother.

**Satan City Mall.**

Erasa was chatting with Videl about some boy in her classes. Videl wasn't really paying much attention to her. She was more interested in that boy that flew her to the hospital last night, who could fly, and give her a magic bean that would heal her wounds. More like how he did all of that stuff was a little closer to what she was thinking. The Gold Fighter could fly too. _But Gohan has black hair. And beautiful dark eyes_. Videl caught that last statement.

"Thinking about Gohan?" Erasa whispered in Videl's ear. It made Videl freeze like she had seen a ghost.

"What? No way." Replied a wide-eyed Videl, trying to hide a blush.

"Honestly, Videl. If you just tell me you like him, I might stop bugging you about him." Videl wait silent at first. After she pondered the deal, she spoke.

"Promise?"

"Yep!" Erasa replied happily.

"Okay, _maybe_ I do like him. _Maybe._" Videl emphasized.

"Great! Now the next step is to admit you love him!" Erasa joked.

"Erasa! You promised!" Videl scowled.

"I know I was joking. Relax." Videl then remembered the other promise. A promise that she wasn't going to wait for.

"I almost forgot. He agreed to train me. I better get going." Videl started to run off.

"Wait!" Erasa yelled. Videl stopped and turned around. "Can I come?" Erasa asked, putting on the mostly innocent facial expression she possibly could.

"But why?"

"Well, to be honest, I always wanted to see the country. And I have nothing else to do today." Erasa answered a little embarrassed. Videl nodded and the two of them headed out of the mall, and off to Gohan's house.

**Somewhere between Satan City, and Son residence.**

"What are we gonna do today Gohan?" Asked an excited Trunks, flying beside Gohan.

"Well, I figured you, Goten, and I could train. At least until I have to finish some stuff from school."

"Awesome! Do you think we can play Shadow Tag?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Great!" Trunks cheered.

**Been busy. This is the last chapter I had partially written. I have a lot of ideas for this story still, and some of you may like the next chapter. Here's a sneak peak!**

It was large. Very large. Probably two stories tall. The menacing look in it's sapphire eyes, and the way it stood it's ground gave the two the impression it was protecting something. Two large horns spiked the beast's head perpendicular to 2 smaller but still just as dangerous horns sticking out of either side of it's face. It's nostrils flared, and it's massive purplish-blue wings stood erect, giving the beast the impression that it was ready to attack anything that threatened it's territory.

"Videl, Erasa?" A voice called out.

**Interesting? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review..**

**Review…**

**Review….**

**Review…..**


	6. First Visit

**Here we are. Another chapter for Surviving Normal. Sorry it took so long but I wasn't satisfied with how it turned out so I decided to rewrite it.**

**Also a little note that I didn't add at the beginning. Goten already knows how to fly.**

**Chapter 6. First Visit**

Gohan, Goten and Trunks had been playing a training game Gohan had made up for them. It was called shadow tag. The objective of the game was just like any other game of tag. Once you touch one person, they are 'it' and have to tag someone else in order to pass on being 'it.' However there is one catch. The person who is 'it' must be blindfolded, and can not use his eyes. Secondly, no one is allowed to fly. This rule was implemented because it made things even more interesting. The game itself was designed more as a training excersice for tracking someone's energy, but Goten seemed to have alot of fun playing it so it became a regular thing

The trio were playing their game for over two hours until Gohan had to head home and start on his school work. He figured Trunks and Goten would be fine by themselves for a while. Gohan told them that lunch would be in about 2 hours, and that Chi-Chi made is making a lot of food. Excitedly Trunks and Goten took off into the skies to resume their fun.

**Between Satan City and the Son house about 2 hours later.**

_Why does this area look so familiar?_ Videl thought to herself. Erasa had dozed off into a light slumber soon after they took off from the mall about 2 hours ago. Sleeping soundly, Videl thanked whoever was responsible for the quiet trip, allowing herself to ponder many random things. One thought that she couldn't let go was the fact that the Gold Fighter could fly and shoot lasers like Gohan. Her father said that it was all just a cheap trick, but those guys at the Cell Games could do the same thing. Gohan must have some connection to those people, because she figured Gohan, and whoever was at the cell games must have had related trainers.

Suddenly Videl noticed a small clearing, and a little house situated in the middle. Since it was about the only house in the area, she figured that it was Gohan's house, and if it wasn't, this house would have been close enough to ask for directions. Slowly she set her copter down, and much to her convenience, a sleepy Erasa had awoken.

"Are we there yet?" Erasa asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes awake.

"Seems like it. This was the only house in the past 50 miles." Videl replied. The two exited the vehicle, and were amazed at what surrounded them.

Videl had to admit, it was a very surreal sight. A thin line of trees could be viewed not a mile away topped by beautiful cascading mountains in the background, followed by the clearest atmosphere she had ever seen. Being from the city, the sky was usually always distorted, and couldn't imagine how many stars could be seen at night out here.

Erasa was just the polar opposite. There were no malls, no food courts, no cars, no civilization, and no cute boys. Except for Gohan, if this in fact was where he lived. Erasa would much rather live in the city, but decided to give this a chance.

After a couple minutes of viewing the scenery, the two decided to approach the house.

"Do you think Gohans even home?" Erasa asked. How should Videl know? It's not her and Gohan were married. Small thoughts of what it would be like to be married with Gohan entered her mind, but quickly left as she mentally slapped herself across the back of the head.

"Why don't you knock, and I'll check around the back?" Erasa suggested. Videl agreed as they split off.

**Goten and Trunks.**

"Hey Goten. Who's at your house?" Trunks asked.

"How should I know?"

"Lets go see."

**Back at the Son house.**

Videl had tried knocking on the door, but no one answered. She heard a faint buzzing from inside signaling to her that someone was home, but was preoccupied. She didn't want to be rude and start pounding on the door, so she figured once the person inside was done with what seemed like they were vacuuming, she would have to try knocking again.

Erasa on the other hand had found life. She now wished she hadn't.

Videl had given up on the concept of waiting, and decided that since Erasa hadn't returned yet, it was safe to assume she found someone that lived here. She left the front door and headed around back. What she found was quite a sight if you enjoy seeing your life flash before your eyes.

It was large. Very large. Probably two stories tall. The menacing look in it's sapphire eyes, and the way it stood it's ground gave the two the impression it was protecting something. Two large horns spiked the beast's head perpendicular to 2 smaller but still just as dangerous horns sticking out of either side of it's face. It's nostrils flared, and it's massive purplish-blue wings stood erect, giving the beast the impression that it was ready to attack anything that threatened it's territory.

Fear had paralyzed her into standing completely still. Videl had just joined Erasa and when she realized why Erasa was just standing there, her feet refused to move out of pure terror.

The monster had cocked an eyebrow, and stopped growling after seeing Videl approach. It was staring at Videl very intently, not menacingly, but as if trying to figure out who she was. The growling the monster had been making was enough to stir the sleeping person behind it awake.

"Woah! Down Icarus!" The voice commanded. The owner of the voice quickly ran out in front of the massive dragon and stood in front of it. Icarus had grown tremendously over the years. He was now a very large dragon. Almost everything about him had grown. His neck, tail, wings, legs, head, and even his horns grew larger. He had lost most of his fat since he was younger, and now was much more lean. But his face had remained almost as innocent as it had been all those years ago; but that was an easy change once Icarus felt threatened.

Erasa and Videl had a complete turn around in mood from being horrified, to feeling giddy. A shirtless Gohan had turned his back to face the dragon to hopefully quell it's anger, giving the two teenage girls a very nice view of the muscle encased backside of Gohan.

"Down boy! They're friends." Gohan smiled at the dragon. Icarus quickly lifted his head, and tiled it slightly to the side and looking at Gohan for confirmation. Quickly enough the dragon had turned around and curled up under the lonesome tree in the back, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Gohan slowly turned around, revealing his chiseled abs, and very muscular chest and biceps to the girls.

"Sorry about that. Icarus can get a little protective." Gohan chuckled. Icarus had grown a deep affection for Gohan, and in doing so, had been visiting him very frequently over the years.

Gohan had been sleeping before the little interruption. He had caught up on his school work, and decided to take a little nap, and since it was warm out, and he would be covered by the canopy of the tree, he took his shirt off. His head was leaned against Icarus, with books scattered on the grass, and one still on his stomach. He and Icarus hadn't been asleep too long, but the motion of Icarus moving was enough to wake him. That's when he noticed Icarus ready to pounce.

Back with the two girls, Erasa had gotten over her shock. "Oh my gosh Videl! Gohan has muscles!" Erasa whispered to her best friend. "Videl?"

Videl was in a different state of mind than Erasa was at the moment. Erasa was a little more shocked to find this information out about Gohan than anything else. Videl on the other hand was having some very indecent fantasies. She heard someone talking to her, but couldn't seem to make any other coherent thoughts except for the ones about Gohan.

Erasa noticed the blush on her best friend's face, and how she wasn't responding to anything. She seemed completely zoned out causing Erasa to giggle as she realized what was eating at her best friend. Erasa calmly walked over to Gohan to give him a little suggestion.

"You may want to put a shirt on." Erasa said innocently.

"But it's really nice outside today." Gohan said cluelessly.

Erasa then put a hand up to Gohan's ear, and leaned her face in to whispers something in his ear. Instantly Gohan's face turned red as a tomato, and he quickly ran behind Icarus to retrieve his shirt.

Erasa then took a few steps to Videl and whispered something into Videl's ear. Videl did a good impression of Gohan because as soon as Erasa had finished her sentence, Videl turned as red, if not, redder than Gohan, and started to scream at her best friend.

"I was not! I was just scared! He's a stupid jerk! Who cares if Gohan has the sexiest body on the planet!" Videl said a little too quickly before she quickly covered her mouth. Thankfully Gohan was far enough away to where he couldn't understand what Videl was yelling about. But it was Videl. She was always yelling, so he didn't really get too concerned.

Trunks and Goten had snuck around the side of the house to get a look at who exactly was there. Goten's face lit up when he saw who was there.

"Icarus!" Goten shouted. Icarus cracked an eye, and caught a glimpse of Goten before Goten was latched onto Icarus' face in a gigantic bear-hug. Goten soon released Icarus from his grasp and quickly enough Icarus had pinned Goten on the ground, and proceeded to lick Goten senseless. Gohan wasn't the only one that Icarus grew close to over the years.

Meanwhile the two girls had been watching the scene unfold and couldn't help but think of how adorable the scene in front of them was watching the little boy laughing uncontrollably while a gigantic dragon licked him like an ice cream cone.

Trunks joined Goten in greeting Icarus, and also received a lick from the dragon. Gohan by this time had put his shirt on, and came out to say hello to Trunks and Goten, and to see his school friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked Videl and Erasa.

"You don't seem too happy to see us." Erasa said mocking disappointment.

"No, its not that. It's never expected to see you all the way out here."

"You said you would teach me how to fly, remember?" Videl reminded him.

"Oh that's right. Sorry, I've been a little busy this morning." Gohan replied.

"Hey Gohan, who are these people?" Goten asked tugging at Gohan's leg.

"These are my friends from school, Goten. This is Erasa, and this is Videl. " Gohan pointed out.

"Hi! I'm Goten, Gohan's brother!" Goten shouted excitedly. "And this is my best friend, Trunks! Trunks aren't they pretty?" Erasa and Videl smiled.

Trunks approached them slowly. "H-hi. I'm Trunks." Trunks said very nervously, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Erasa squealed patting Trunks on the head. Trunks only stood looking down at his feet, blushing.

Gohan noticed that this was strange behavior for Trunks. Normally Trunks is just like his father. Strong willed, prideful, and cocky. To be shy like this is very strange. As surprising as it may sound, but Goten noticed it too, and tilted his head in hopes to find out why. A little light bulb went off in Goten's head, and being a normal innocent kid, blurted it out loud.

"Trunks likes Erasa! Trunks likes Erasa!" Goten chirped. Much to Trunks' aggravation, he was already trying to give Gotten a face full of fist, but Goten easily dodged his attacks bouncing around, continuing his chant. "Trunks and Erasa, sitting in a tree."

"Get back here Goten! You're dead!" Trunks shouted taking off after his friend.

"They're so adorable!" Erasa squealed.

"Cute kids." Videl replied

"Just wait until they start pulling their pranks." Gohan joked, watching the two friends fight. Goten was just as innocent as hit father.

A fourth person had approached the small group from behind.

"And who just might these two ladies be? Friends of yours?" Chi-Chi asked monotonously.

"Oh hey mom. Ya. This is Videl, and Erasa." Gohan pointed out as the two girls turned around. Chi-Chi's expression changed from an uninterested one to a simple smile.

"You can call me Chi-Chi." The matriarch said happily, reaching her hand out to properly greet them. This strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by Gohan. His mother wasn't one to be too friendly to what she claimed to be 'city women.'

_What's mom up to? _Gohan thought staring ay his mother.

**Another chapter down. Yes, Icarus was the monster, and now he's all grown up just like Gohan. What is Chi-Chi up to? The answer will shock you! Also, Goten is make appearances more frequently, and it is probably going to stay that way.**

**Semanticist- You say that I am being vague, but everyone seems to follow the story, so I am going to ignore your first comment about changing my wording.**

**Secondly, you're lecturing me about my writing style like a college professor, but you cannot seem to understand what you yourself are talking about. If you criticize someone, then mean what you say. "I didn't mean to use schizophrenia in a literal sense." seems to me like you're coving your own error. I personally don't care about how much knowledge of the English language you have. I will explain things in my own way. If you would like to write your own story, then you are free to. **

**If you are confused about something that's relevant to my story then please comment. Lastly, if you are still as confused as you were originally then here is your answer:**

**Videl is nervous around Gohan because she likes him. Nervousness sprouts into anxiety and anger very easily.**

**Review..**

**Review…**

**Review….**

**Review…..**


	7. Just a 'Normal' Day

**Thanks for all of the great reviews guys. **

**-Ultimatedragonballzfan, TheDarkest Dave, ricejames - Thanks for all of the positive reviews.**

**-Gohanssj2x - What Erasa whispered to Videl was left for the reader to ponder. But I can tell you is that this is Erasa we're talking about. lol**

**-Feuer der Nacht. As for your first review, I think you will enjoy some of my future chapters about some of the history. And as for your comment about me explaining things better, I will try to do that more often. It's my first time writing like this so I'm still kind of getting a feel for it. If I get a chance, maybe I'll rewrite that scene and put in some emotional transitions that Gohan goes through in those few moments. **

**Chas - Thanks for the review. And I regret to announce that Chi-Chi and Bulma will not be doing any matchmaking together. Mostly because I made Bulma a lot more mellow. But that's not to say she won't have any more fun with their relationship, though. There is one more reason regarding Chi-Chi, but that will be in a future chapter.**

**Aaron Leach - For the trademark 'Awesome chapter.' review after each good chapter I write(Hope it doesn't change to 'Shitty chapter.' lol)**

**Chapter 7. Just a 'Normal' Day**

The picnic table had been set up outside in the back yard for lunch. Chi-Chi had the last dish in her hands as she went to sit down at the table. Chi-Chi was at the end of the table as the matriarch of the household, and next to her sat Goten, and Trunks. Across from Chi-Chi sat Gohan and next to him sat Erasa and Videl.

"This is so good!" Erasa complimented.

"Yea mom, you really outdid yourself this time. Why the variety today? Gnocchi, fried calamari, Caesar salad. You never make Mediterranean food." Said an impressed Gohan.

"Why, thank-you." Chi-Chi replied/

"Caesar salad is my favorite. This is delicious. How did you know?" Videl asked.

"Call it a hunch." Chi-Chi replied, smiling.

_Man, what is she up to?_ Gohan thought.

"So, Gohan. How is the city for you?" Erasa asked trying to spark up some conversation.

"It's a little different. I kinda like it though. It's nice being so close to everything."

"I'm just glad my Gohan is making some nice lady-friends." Chi-Chi added. Gohan felt his cheeks flush.

"Mom.." Gohan groaned.

"So, Gohan. How come you never told us you were the Great Saiyaman?" Erasa asked.

"What!" Gohan's eyes bulged as he turned his attention to Videl. "You told her?" Gohan yelled.

"What? Of course not! She figured it out for herself!" Videl argued back.

"You could have denied it or something." Gohan debated.

"And make me into a liar? I don't think so." Videl replied rhetorically. "Besides, Erasa can keep a secret."

Gohan glanced at Erasa. Being that Erasa was one of the more popular people at the school, Gohan had a hard time believing this.

_This is going to suck. I just know it_. Gohan thought to himself.

"Gohan why don't you be a nice host and show your friends around the area." Chi-Chi suggested.

"Oh! Can we come too?" Goten shouted.

"Just promise to behave yourselves."

"We will!" Goten agreed happily.

"I think I'll stay here an help Chi-Chi with the dishes. You guys can go along by yourselves." Erasa said shooting Videl a wink.

"Why thank you Erasa." Chi-Chi thanked. Videl looked a little annoyed.

Gohan pulled Goten and Trunks off to the side real quick while Videl and Erasa were arguing over something.

"Look you guys. These girls aren't from around here, so don't show them your powers okay?""What? How come?" Goten whined.

"Just do it for me, okay?"

"Fine." Trunks pouted.

"Good. I'm going to help bring in the dishes. We'll go as soon as I'm done." And with those last words, Gohan walked in the house followed by Erasa, carrying a handful of dishes.

Trunks looked at Goten as Goten looked at Trunks, as their eye's met, they both let out a grimacing smile.

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain dragon had wandered over to the picnic table, and had begun to descend it's head to meet the arm of Videl, giving it a nudge. Videl was caught completely off guard, and fell into her fighting stand just after she turned around. However, instead of seeing a person, she was met face to face with the two story tall dragon.

If Videl's face could be compared to anything, a ghost in the middle of a snow storm would be a good metaphor. Again, too shocked by the dragon to move, all she could do was stand frozen before she heard Gohan's voice.

"He wants you to pet him."

Videl's fear was broken with those words, and her mind was shot back into reality. Icarus had nudged her arm again, and lowered the top of his skull beneath her hand to give her better access to pet him. Not wanting to anger the massive dragon, Videl began to stroke the beast's cranium and neck.

"He must really like you. The last person that tried to pet him almost lost an arm. It's really strange too. He wouldn't even let mom pet him until almost a year after she met him and began to trust her." Gohan stated.

Videl began to scratch the back of the Icarus' ear earning a moan from the dragon's mouth. Icarus then began to topple to his side, eyes glazed over, slowly kicking his leg against the ground in pleasure.

Videl ceased her stroking and Icarus recovered, giving Videl a lick and wagging his tail.

"Looks like he's getting hungry." Gohan told Videl. Videl glanced at Gohan and then back at Icarus.

"What does he eat?"

"Usually whatever's not fast enough to get away. But he loves Salmon, so we might do a little bit of fishing on the way. That is if its okay with you?" Gohan asked.

Icarus looked at Videl and gave her a look that would have melted Piccolo's heart. His eyebrows raised, and his eyes gave the impression of a month old puppy dog. How a fierce dragon was capable of so many opposite expressions was baffling.

"Fine. Lets go you big doofus." Videl said turning around. "You too, Icarus." Videl joked. Erasa had just walked outside just in time to see what happened and couldn't believe her ears. Videl was actually openly flirting with Gohan.

"Very funny." Gohan replied sarcastically. Videl smiled at Gohan. "Oh yea, and I guess we can start your flying lessons while were at it. Goten and Trunks will probably get bored and wander off somewhere so it'll probably be just you and me for a while."

Videl had a few mixed feelings about this. Just her and Gohan? Alone? In the woods? Now she was really cursing Erasa for doing this to her. But she was going to learn how to fly, so it couldn't be all bad.

"Then what are we waiting for. Lets go!" Videl said excitedly.

Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, and Icarus arrived at a shimmering lake about an mile away. Icarus excitedly ran to the shore, and dipped his tail in the water hoping that some big fish would mistake his tail for food. (Goku did this too). Videl and Gohan moved next to Icarus to observe the water for fish.

Above them, a shout was heard. Gohan and Videl looked up to see two blurs who happened to be Goten and Trunks doing a synchronized ariel summersault, diving headfirst into the water disappearing beneath the surface.

"What are they doing? They're just kids! They could drown!" Videl panicked, removing articles of clothing, preparing to go in after them. Gohan quickly stopped her and explained.

"They're fishing too. Don't worry, they'll be fine. This is how we fish." Gohan explained.

Videl felt like Gohan was lying, but his voice said differently.

_How can someone catch a fish underwater? Humans can only swim so fast?_ Videl thought. What she said was true, but there were no other humans at the lake besides Videl. If she only knew.

Soon enough the water broke, revealing a very nude Trunks with a fish's tail in his hand, as he floated just over the water.

"Hey Gohan! I've got one!" Trunks shouted excitedly. He then started to levitate even higher, revealing the body of the 10 foot long salmon from the lake.

A couple seconds later the surface of the lake broke, and out of it hurled a large salmon that hit the shore of the lake, and started flopping around. It must have been 15 feet long. Goten followed the fish out of the lake, also landing on the shore, rubbing his rear end also nude.

"Stupid fish!" Goten shouted as he kicked the fish for biting him in the rear.

"Maybe you two should get dressed." Gohan suggested, pointing to an embarrassed Videl covering her eyes.

Goten and Trunks quickly agreed, and disappeared behind the trees to retrieve their cloths and get dressed.

"Sorry about that. They just-" Gohan was cut short.

"I know, I understand. Just a normal day out here." Videl replied.

"Trunks. He.. was Flying?" Videl muttered a little shocked.

"Yeah, Goten can fly too. A friend of mine taught them both." Gohan told her. Videl would have been mad at Gohan for not telling her but since thoughts of him teaching her to fly had entered her mind, she was feeling pretty excited.

**Son House**

"Thank you very much Erasa. Feeding those 3 is a real chore, and cleaning all the dishes is no easy task."

"Your welcome." Erasa replied. "I cook too, and I hate cleaning up by myself."

"It's nice even if someone just _offers_ to help."

"Exactly!" Erasa agreed. Apparently the two women were on the same page. "I hope you don't mind me asking but where is ?"

"He passed away some years ago.""Oh. I'm so sorry." Erasa quickly apologized

"It's alright. Really. Goku led a dangerous life, and I would only be fooling myself if I believed he wasn't. He died protecting a lot of people."

"Goku? The former Martial Arts champion?" Erasa asked skeptically.

"Yes. I fought Goku and married him in the same day." Chi-Chi explained, remembering some of the happiest times of her life.

"That's so romantic!" Erasa squealed. "Speaking of. I thought you would be a little more protective of your son. I mean two random girls that you don't know show up unannounced in your back yard, one of which is alone with Gohan." Erasa said

"Normally, yes. I wouldn't have given it even a second thought before I drove you off. But this is different." Chi-Chi resumed washing the dishes. Erasa looked at Chi-Chi expecting her to continue explaining, but she didn't.

"What's different?" Erasa asked.

**Back at the lake.**

Icarus had given up on fishing since Goten and Trunks had caught his lunch, and also because of the fact that no fish would be big enough to try to munch on the dragon's large tail in this small lake. He took the fish and began to munch away.

Gohan figured that Chi-Chi would be expecting them to bring back fish for dinner, so he decided to jump in and catch something feasible for 3 half-Saiyans.

"Videl you might want to turn around."

"What? Why?" Videl asked, confused.

"I need to get dinner." Gohan tried to be vague and hope it would be understood. Videl stared at Gohan cluelessly. "In the lake." Gohan really hoped she understood because he really didn't want to explain any further.

Videl's face flushed as soon as she put two and two together and understood what he was talking about. Quickly she turned around, eyes closed facing the forest.

The vibration of the Earth could be felt as if someone had just dropped a 2 ton weight on the ground. The next thing Videl heard was a splash and could only assume Gohan had dove underwater. She quickly took this opportunity to search around for whatever slammed into the earth, and was surprised at what she saw. Gohan's cloths were indented in the ground like a person lying on a soft bed.

_What the heck?_ Videl thought as she stepped closer to the pile to get a better look. They must be pretty heavy to make a dent in the ground like that. Her observations were cut short however when she felt a set of small hands pushing her into the lake.

**Hope it was alright. Sorry it took a while to update but I've been out of state. Yes, the Son boys fish nude. Had to keep tradition lol. **

**Heres a preview for the next chapter.**

"What? No way!"

"I'm afraid so." .

"Does Gohan know?"

"No. And I never planned on telling him after it happened. But it seems like I might have to now."

"I think he deserves to know. I think they both do."

**Woah, what was that about? Interesting huh?**

**Review..**

**Review…**

**Review….**

**Review…..**


	8. Past Occurance

**Thanks for the great reviews guys. **

**I'll try to credit my consistent positive/negative reviewers every couple f chapter, but I will answer any immediate questions within the next update.**

**TheDarkestDaye**** - Lol I think it's my spellcheck, and thanks for the good review.**

**Antidid4**** - Thanks a lot for the good review and good feedback. When I wrote that chapter I felt like I was walking on egg-shells, because I knew how fragile their relationship was at this point. I agree with you too that it was a little overboard, but that's why I added the Saiyan 'bonding' scene with Vegeta to try to justify the reaction. **

**i love beth cooper too ****- Haha, I know how you feel, and don't worry. I couldn't bring myself to do something like that. Videl is, and will always be 100% human in my stories. The only Saiyan inside of her would be Gohan o.O. And Pan afterwards.**

**Alright, get ready everyone. I was really looking forward to writing this chapter, and I hope that it puts another twist on this story. **

**Chapter 8. - Past Occurance**

"Nice one Trunks!" Goten chirped.

"Where's Gohan? I wanted to push him in too." Trunks said disappointedly.

"_Just wait until they start pulling their pranks." _Videl quoted Gohan. She cursed herself for not taking the warning seriously. The two kids were alone with two teenagers. Of course they would start pulling pranks. Videl finally stopped sinking from the fall and realized that Gohan was in here too. Naked. Those thoughts were pushed back due to her lack of oxygen.

She quickly resurfaced, and began scanning for the two demon children, but all she saw was Icarus with his head tilted, looking at her. She floated pretty far for such a small push. She estimated she was about 20 feet from the shore now.

Suddenly the water broke a few yards in front of her as Gohan resurfaced above the lake, holding a gargantuan fish in his hand. Needless to say Videl's attention wasn't on the fish.

She quickly realized what she was doing, and dunked herself underwater to try to avoid complete embarrassment if Gohan happened to turn around.

After about a minute or two, Videl figured it was safe to resurface. So she did, earning a confused looked by a clothed Gohan."I didn't know you wanted to go swimming Videl."

"I didn't either, but apparently Goten and Trunks did." Videl said, very annoyed. Gohan put a confused look on his face. Videl became even more annoyed that he didn't understand.

"THEY PUSHED ME IN YOU IDIOT!" Videl screamed, swimming towards the shore. Videl expected some sympathy from the teen, but was sadly mistaken as Gohan burst into laughter. Videl was furious. She was going to kill him as soon as she got ashore.

"Bahh!" Gohan yelled as he joined Videl in the water with a splash. A laughing Goten could be seen where Gohan stood. Videl swam over to Gohan and dunked his head underwater. Gohan responded by holding Videl by the waist and levitating over the water.

Videl looked at Gohan's face and saw a devious smirk. Videl clung onto Gohan for dear life.

"Gohan, I swear to god, if you drop me I'll-" Videl's threat was cut short by Gohan dropping her.

"GOHAAAN!" Videl shouted, bracing herself to hit the water. The splash never came. She felt two powerful arms wrapped around her. She looked up only to see Gohan's face looking at her with an odd expression.

"You didn't think I would drop you did you?" Gohan asked setting Videl on the ground.

"You jerk!" Videl screamed punching him in the arm.

"Easy killer. Save your strength for your training. You're going to need it." Gohan teased.

"Do you think you can teach me now Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Sure thing. Hey Goten! Trunks! I know you're listening! Bring dinner home! I have to start Videl's training!" Gohan shouted. The two disappeared in the woods, and began to walk towards the certain spot Gohan had in mind.

It wasn't a very long walk before they came to a clearing in which Videl could only assume was the spot he mentioned. Gohan turned around to face her and spoke.

"I've never really done this sort of thing before but teaching can't be that hard, right?" Gohan explained. "So, basically what you do is you take control of your energy, and then you sort of put it underneath you, and your energy holds you up."

"Energy? What are you talking about?"

"I guess they call it something different where you're from." Gohan began to get lost in thought. "It's like..Um..Well." Gohan couldn't really describe. But an idea clicked inside of his head. He would show her. That would be a lot easier.

"It's like this." Gohan said as he began to gather his energy in his palms until a small yellow orb developed.

Videl had never seen anything like it before. It was absolutely beautiful. It shined like the sun, but it was held in the palm of his muscular hands. Videl had drifted closer to get a better look at this thing, but before long it subsided, earning a smile from Gohan.

"So I can't fly unless I have the energy?"

"All living beings have energy. You just have to find it. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. I'll show you one more time, but this time I'll do it slowly." Gohan said, taking a seat, and motioning her to follow. Videl gave him a nod. "The first thing you have to do it make yourself completely calm. And after that the next thing you have to do is search deep inside yourself around your stomach until you feel a pull. Then you just bring it out." Gohan finished as another tiny sphere of energy appeared in his hands.

Videl looked at her hands, and began to concentrate. She felt a pull inside of her stomach and assumed that that was what Gohan was referring to. She felt the warmth of the pull being directed through her arms and into her palms.

"You're almost there. I can feel it." Gohan encouraged.

The palms of her hands begin to glow, and a small glowing sphere glowed in her hands. She stared, mesmerized by the little ball of energy and how she was capable of something like that. But as quickly as the ball formed, it disappeared, leaving an exhausted Videl falling to the ground, catching herself with her palms.

"That's great Videl! You did it!" Gohan cheered.

"Do you think I can fly now Gohan?" Videl asked excitedly.

**9 years ago. Post Namek. Pre-Androids**

It was late. The sun had set a couple hours ago. Rain pelted the forest, wind gusting from side to side. Lightning struck all around causing thunder to echo through the forest.

A young dragon had returned to his cave for shelter only to hear sobs echoing through the walls. He went outside to look for the source of the cries and sure enough, there it was just outside of his hidden cave. The source of the crying. Icarus quickly took to the skies.

Soon Icarus landed outside of Gohan's room and started tapping his head against the glass awaking a sleeping Gohan. Gohan tiredly got up from his bed to find his dragon friend looking scared outside of the window.

"Icarus?" Gohan questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Icarus groaned, and started to get impatient. He started pacing quickly back and forth to get Gohan's attention before ascending to the skies. Gohan couldn't understand Icarus' weird behavior, but it seemed as if Icarus wanted him to follow, so he obeyed. Gohan quickly caught up with Icarus a few seconds later after leaving through his window.

"What's the matter Icarus?" Gohan shouted, trying yell over the storm. Icarus offered no response other than speeding up.

Gohan continued to follow Icarus until they reached his cave. Icarus set down, and began running into the forest. Soon enough, Gohan saw what he assumed Icarus had brought him there for.

Lying under a large boulder laid a young girl about his age casually dressed. No jacket, no backpack, no supplies. Out in the middle of nowhere by herself. She offered no movement, and no response to his appearance. Gohan quickly moved closer to inspect her further. Her clothes were soaked, her hair was wet, skin was cold, but her heart was still beating; faintly. Gohan estimated that she would not make it if she stayed there for too much longer.

Gohan quickly scooped her up, and told Icarus that he was going to take her home. Gohan blasted off, and as quickly as he could and flew home.

When he arrived, he slammed the front door open, and started to shout for his parents. Chi-Chi and Goku both woke up relatively quickly. There was a small boy screaming in the kitchen for his parents, and Chi-Chi's mother instincts snapped into action, and in turn snapped Goku into action.

The Son parents quickly ran into the living room where the shouts had moved and saw an unconscious girl lying beside Gohan as he sparked the fireplace.

"Gohan! What's wrong? What happened?" Chi-Chi asked frantically.

"I found her in the woods." Gohan replied as the fire was set ablaze.

"Oh my!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Goku, Gohan. Go make some tea. Quickly!" Chi-Chi ordered." The two males quickly scampered into the kitchen. Goku only liked to make tea, because he could use his powers to heat the water. Perhaps the only thing he could to correctly in a kitchen.

Chi-Chi knew the girl could get hypothermic if she let the girl stay in those wet cloths, so she bolted into the hallway and quickly returned with a heavy blanket and some towels. Before long, Chi-Chi had the wet cloths off, and had her bundled up in the thick blanket. He positioned the girl in front of the fire place, and left to go see the progress of her son and husband.

Goku and Gohan had met Chi-Chi on the way with a tray in his hands, and on top the tray sat a tea-pot an a few empty tea-cups.

"Gohan, why don't you go to bed. We can take care of her." Chi-Chi suggested.

"But I want to see if she's alright." Gohan protested.

"She probably won't be awake until morning sweetie." Chi-Chi replied. She wasn't sure, but if she did awake, she wanted to have something hot for her to drink.

"Okay, mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Goku and Chi-Chi said in unison.

**Son House. - Present Day**

"What? No way!" Said a surprised Erasa after Chi-Chi had finished her story.

"I'm afraid so." Chi-Chi replied.

"Does Gohan know?"

"No. And I never planned on telling him after it happened. But it seems like I might have to now."

"I think he deserves to know. I think they both do."

"I'm just not sure how to explain it to him, let alone them both. After what happened, I didn't want Gohan to feel the way he did those years ago."

"I still think he would be glad to know. Especially now with the way those two..." Erasa trailed off realizing something.

Chi-Chi looked at Erasa to finish her sentence.

"Oh so that's why Icarus was acting that way, and why you were being so nice to her. So what happened to Videl after that rainy night?" Erasa questioned.

**Richie10234 just dropped another bomb-shell! Crazy huh? Just wait, it gets even better.**

**Preview for chapter 9:**

"Gohan.. Is that.. My mom's quilt?"

**Told you it gets better. But you're going to have to wait! Unless that is.. If I get, say, a ton of good reviews, it might grease the wheels a little(Crafty aren't I? lol).**

**Review..**

**Review…**

**Review….**

**Review…..**


	9. Past Revelations Take Root

**Hey guys/gals. Last chapter was a shocker, huh? Well, if you liked what happened, then I have a lot of confidence that this chapter will shock you even more! I enjoyed writing it, so I can only hope you enjoy reading it****. **

**Chapter 9- Past Revelations Take Root**

The wind had begun to pick up. The grass swayed from side to side as Videl felt the energy inside of her being pushed downward.

"That's it Videl! Now push it out!" Gohan cheered, watching her intently.

She concentrated as hard as she could, putting all of her focus on pushing her energy down through her legs. Videl slowly, but surely began to lift her feet off the ground, hovering just inches above the grass. Feeling her strength fade and her energy weaken, she set her feet back down on the ground. She fell to her knees, and caught herself before falling completely on the ground.

"Yea! You did it!" Gohan cheered, walking over to her to see if she was alright.

"I did it?" Videl asked skeptically. Realization finally hit her as she cheered as well. "I did it!" Videl quickly jumped to her feet, and slipped her arms around Gohan's waist, hugging him.

Deciding it was best not to anger the beast by jumping away, Gohan stood still. Her skin felt so soft, and she smelled so nice even after being in the lake, and sweating heavily from the training. Something in his mind clicked. Something familiar. He remembered a time when he was a kid, but that familiar feeling only slipped further away the harder he tried to grasp what that familiar feeling was. Gohan snapped back into reality, realizing what position the two were in and began to blush.

_She doesn't like you like that. Its just a friendly thank you.._ Gohan reminded himself.

Videl also realized what she was doing, and pulled away also blushing.

"Um. Sorry." Videl apologized, not wanting meet Gohan's gaze."

"It's alright." Gohan reassured.

"So do you think I'll be able to fly like you soon?"

"Well, that depends on how committed you are to continue training." Gohan stated.

An awkward silence fell over the two. "We should probably get back soon." Gohan turned to look at Videl, and saw her nod faintly. "You look tired. Can you make it back?" Asked a concerned Gohan.

"I'll manage." Videl replied, not wanting to sound weak.

The two headed back into the forest heading home.

**9 Years Ago. The Morning After.**

The small girl cracked open her sapphire eyes to find a woman sitting beside her, sipping on a cup of tea while watching what appeared to be the morning news. She found herself wrapped up in a heavy wool blanket, not finding anything around her to be familiar.

"Good morning, sweetie." Chi-Chi greeted. The girl got very shy, and pulled the blanket up over her face. "You gave us quite a scare last night. How are you feeling?"

No response came though. Chi-Chi knew the girl would talk when she was ready.

"There's some breakfast in the oven still. I imagine you would be hungry. I'll go get you a plate." Chi-Chi announced, leaving the room. The girl removed the covers from over her face to familiarize herself with her surroundings.

A couple seconds later, Gohan wandered into the living and spotted the person he was looking for.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Gohan. The girl's attention was caught by the familiar face of last night.

"It's you! The boy I saw last night." The girl pointed out, sitting up. Chi-Chi entered the living room, but stayed by the entrance when he saw Gohan and the girl talking.

"Yep that's me. Although it was Icarus that found you." Gohan admitted. "Speak of, why _were_ you outside during that storm? Did you get lost?" Gohan asked, taking a seat next to her.

The girl's expression quickly changed to sadness as she looked down at her lap.

"Mommy and daddy were fighting." The girl said sadly.

Chi-Chi decided to intervene at this point. Gohan probably didn't understand this kind of thing. He was a smart boy, but kids really didn't understand how touchy this subject could be.

"Here you are." Chi-Chi offered, setting a tray of food in front of her. "Gohan honey, I can make you a plate too, if you'd like. Goku already left, so the rest is up for grabs."

"Sure!" Gohan agreed. Chi-Chi smiled at her son, and left to go into the kitchen.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Gohan!" Gohan said excitedly.

"My name is Videl. Videl Satan." The girl replied.

**Back at the Son house.**

It had been a couple hours since Videl's flying lessons began. The sun was still shining down while a cool breeze blew past every now and then.

A short walk later, Gohan and Videl arrived at the Son house, and was greeted by Erasa and Chi-Chi who were sitting on the couch, reading a very large book. Scanning around the room, there were no apparent signs of the two children. They must have flown off to play or went to Capsule Corp. Either way, it was unlikely that they would be back until dinner.

"Hey you two, how did the lessons go?" Erasa questioned.

"Very well. Gohan is a great teacher." Videl replied. Gohan found the floor very interesting at this point as he put his arm behind his head, trying to be modest.

"Videl's just a fast learner." Gohan replied. He picked his head up, and almost flinched at the sight he saw. That wasn't a book that Erasa and Chi-Chi were reading. It was an old photo album.

Gohan's world shrank. He felt on the verge of either exploding, or passing out. He was praying to his green friend that those photos didn't contain a certain boy with the monkey tail or the same boy with golden hair. He did a very good job on concealing his anxiety inwards, and physically remained calm.

"Old photos mom?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Just some of you and the gang."

"Good, because I thought it might be something embarrassing." Gohan said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Videl for some reason found the photo album very interesting. She took a seat next to Chi-Chi, and began to scan the photos. She noticed that a lot of them were Gohan from just a couple years ago.

_Wow Gohan grew like grass over the past couple years._

Gohan muscled up some courage, and decided to join everyone at looking at the photos. He crept over to his mother, the one who was holding the album, and glanced down.

_Whew_. _That could have been bad._ Gohan thought to himself.

They were all pictures of him as an early teen, and without his tail or gold hair, mind you. A lot of them were with him and Goten, and also included a lot of their friends such as Krillen, Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, and a baby Trunks; Humans. Another positive. He knew if she saw a picture of Piccolo or Tien, she would have a million questions for him. She did have one, however.

"Gohan.. Is that.. My mom's quilt?" Videl asked, very surprised.

Gohan glanced at the picture she was talking about. It was a picture of a sleeping Goten who had decided to take a nap in front of the refrigerator while holding a small blanket in his arms. He assumed that this is what she was talking about, but had no idea what she meant by it.

"What?" Gohan shot a confused look at Videl. Videl was very confused right now too. She met Gohan's confused gaze, and glanced back down to stare at the picture again to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"I could have sworn.. I mean, I used to have a quilt just like this one. I had it since I was a baby, but after my parents separated I never saw it again." Videl explained.

Gohan still didn't know what to say. He still didn't know what she was talking about. They've had that quilt since Goten was born. Probably even before that.

"It could just be a coincidence." Videl added.

Chi-Chi knew the answer. Erasa knew Chi-Chi knew the answer. Erasa looked over at Chi-Chi hoping she would explain, but she remained quiet.

"Why would we have your quilt?" Gohan questioned.

That was precisely what Videl was trying to figure out. It was a definite possibility that it could be coincidental, but the same design, pattern, and color quilt? That's a very unlikely coincidence.

"Never mind. It must be the same maker or same brand." Videl replied.

Gohan didn't pay the mystery too much mind after that, but on the other hand Erasa was looking at Chi-Chi very intently. Why hadn't Chi-Chi told Gohan yet? Better yet, both of them are here together. She could tell them both right now. Things would definitely change the two of them.

But that wasn't the biggest thing on Erasa's mind right now. The question that plagued her mind was that why Chi-Chi did not, and would not, explain why the two of them couldn't seem to remember each other. People just don't forget who their best friends were. Right?

**7 Years Ago. 5 Days after Gohan's 11****th**** Birthday.**

"Hey Gohan!" Videl greeted happily, hugging Gohan.

"Hey Videl. Glad you're back." Gohan replied, hugging her back.

"Thanks. So, what did you do while I was gone?" Videl asked curiously as the two broke away from the hug. Videl had joined her father on a small tour to show the world just what Cell was in for. Busting through wooden boards, and smashing through bricks, hercule made a spectacle for all to see, showcasing his inhuman strength. The tour was obviously for publicity, because Hercule was a smart man when it came to marketing.

"Nothing much really. My dad just wants us to relax before the Cell Games."

"Cell Games? Gohan you're competing in the Cell Games!" Videl screamed.

"Well, my dad will probably be the one to fight Cell, but I'll be there for support along with some friends."

"No Gohan!" Videl yelled, grabbing a hold of Gohan by the waist, tears forming in her eyes. "Cell is a monster! You could die!" She screamed.

"I'll be alright, Videl. I promise!" Gohan reassured her. "My dad is incredibly strong. I know he can beat Cell." This seemed to relax the girl a little bit. She tipped her head up to look Gohan in the eyes.

"Promise?" Videl asked weakly.

"Promise." Gohan replied. "Besides, who's gonna teach you how to fly if I die?" Gohan joked. Videl broke away from Gohan, much to Gohan's relief. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"I've been practicing real hard, Gohan! I swear!" Videl stated. She reinforced her statement by throwing a few jabs and kicks into the air.

"You're getting a lot faster you know. Keep it up, and I'll be able to teach you soon."

Videl felt really happy. Ever since Gohan told her she needed to get stronger to be able to learn how to fly, she had bugged her dad until he agreed to teach her martial arts. Her mother was a different story however. She couldn't understand why someone so young needed to learn such advanced martial arts.

"Hey Videl, next time you come over, you have to check out this telescope grandpa got me for my birthday!"

"Birthday?" Videl questioned. Then it hit her. " Gohan! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot your birthday. You must hate me." Videl said sadly, dipping her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. Really!" Gohan reassured her.

"Fine, but I owe you a birthday present. How does that sound?" Videl asked.

"Sounds good." Gohan replied. He knew it would have been a pointless argument, because she would have went out and gotten him something anyways.

"You know, I think you look nice with the yellow hair." Videl commented, blushing slightly.

"You do?" Gohan asked, a tint of redness also painting his cheeks as Videl nodded in agreement.

"Well hello there Gohan." A third voice spoke up.

"Hello Mrs. Satan." Gohan greeted

"Please Gohan, I've told you a million times. Call me Aeris." The mother replied.

"Sorry, Aeris." Gohan replied.

"It's alright Gohan. You know you two can come inside instead of standing in the doorway."

**Enjoying the ride? I sure am. No teasers this time. Seems like whenever I write them, I end up wanting to change my story. But what exactly is going on? Could this be another timeline or do Videl and Gohan truely not remember each other? Looks like you're going to have to keep reading to find out!**

**Anyone notice the Grandma's Boy reference? lol**

**Review..**

**Review…**

**Review….**

**Review…..**


	10. I'll Be Back

**Been busy so haven't been able to get much done. Alright, so I guess my story is getting some good feedback. Most of the questions are directed towards Gohan and Videl's past. Well to answer that, all I can say is to keep reading to find out!**

**Chapter 10- I'll be back**

"So do you think you should call your dad and tell him where you are?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Nah. He's out at some grand opening for his new gym somewhere. He probably won't be back until later tonight." Videl explained.

"Well, you're welcome to stay for dinner. It'll probably be a couple hours, but I know my mom would love for you two to stay." Gohan offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but Erasa and I really should get going. Erasa's mom is probably going to get worried, and her dad will probably send a search party after her." Videl joked. Gohan chuckled.

"I'll make sure I tell Goten and Trunks you said goodbye when they get back. It seems Trunks has a little crush on Erasa."

"Hey you guys." Erasa announced, approached Gohan and Videl.

"Ready to go?" Videl questioned Erasa.

"Yep." Erasa replied.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Videl announced facing Gohan.

"What? How come?"

"This energy business. I want to learn more about it."

"Oh." Was all Gohan could say. All business he guessed. He felt some disappointment, but realized it was an opportunity to see her again, so his mood changed fairly quickly.

Videl removed her jet copter capsule from her pocket and threw it on the ground. After the big puffy cloud subsided, Videl's yellow jet copter was sitting in the grass. Erasa was the first one to approach the vehicle, but as Videl turned around to leave, she heard Gohan call her.

"Videl?" Gohan shouted.

"Yes?" Videl turned around, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"I was thinking..About your hair. It might be better.. Short." Gohan explained. Videl's cheeks flushed, as she looked down to examine her pig tails, taking one in her hand.

"So you mean.. You like short hair? On girls, Gohan?" Videl met Gohan's gaze with hope in her eyes.

Gohan was caught for a surprise. He didn't necessarily mean it in that sort of sense. "I've never really thought about it. I just meant that if you get it cut, it won't get in your eyes when you're fighting, and plus tour opponents won't be able to grab it during a match, and also it.." Gohan was cut off.

Videl had grown increasingly frustrated at this point. She had grabbed her pig-tails and began to pull them down growing increasingly angry the more that big idiot who kept talking. Growling slightly, she finally snapped.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY HAIR AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BIG JERK!" Videl screamed.

Videl's jet copter took to the sky leaving Gohan to ponder the mystery that is women.

"Now what was that all about?" Erasa asked her best friend.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Videl hissed, turning her attention forward to where she was going.

Back on the ground, Chi-Chi heard yelling, so she had come out to see just what all the commotion was about. She met a confused looking Gohan walking towards her, deep in thought.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Asked a concerned Chi-Chi.

"I think I upset Videl." Gohan stated.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know really. All I told her was I thought she should cut her hair." Gohan said. Chi-Chi smiled at her son.

"Oh Gohan. You're still so young. But I'm sure she's not that mad." Chi-Chi explained.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty angry." Gohan replied.

"Well seeing as you aren't busy, you can help me start dinner." It was more of a statement than a question, because he would get an earful if he didn't help. Gohan took this opportunity to interrogate his mother.

"Mom?" Gohan called, before Chi-Chi turned around."Yes?" She answered."What are you up to exactly?" Gohan asked vaguely."What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You would never in a million years be so welcoming to people that you've never met. Especially city-women; and a city-woman of who's father took credit for cell."

"I don't know what you're talking about Gohan. Now come help me with dinner." Chi-Chi smiled as she turned around to head back into the small house.

_I still don't believe her._

Videl's angry expression had subsided a short time after they took off. She was pondering what she would look like with short hair. She hadn't cut her hair in such a long time, she didn't know if it would be a good look for her.

"Erasa?" Videl asked.

"Yes?"

"Do good you think that.. I would look with short hair?" Videl asked, examining her pig-tails again.

Erasa's mind clicked. She knew what she had meant by the question. A question that probably concerned a certain teenage Saiyan.

"Of course! To be honest, I was wondering when you would cut off those pig-tails. You aren't seven anymore!"

Videl smiled at Erasa's answer.

**The Day after Cell.**

The sun had risen over the horizon, and a young blue-eyed girl had cracked her eyes open. She was by no means sleeping heavily. She couldn't fall asleep last night, but neither could half of the world. The entire planet had stood by as the fate of their world was held in the hands of Hercule Satan. Or so they thought. But this wasn't the reason this particular girl couldn't sleep. She was up all night worrying about her best friend, hoping that he was alright.

Last night her mind filled with very dark thoughts. Thoughts that made her cry. Her best friend, at 11 years old, had gone to fight humanity's greatest villain, and she couldn't help but think about the what if's. Gohan was a very powerful person, she could admit, but still she worried.

Videl's head popped off her pillow, and she shot out of bed to get dressed. She got her clothes on, put on her shoes, and headed down stairs and out the door.

"Nimbus!" The girl shouted.

A puffy orange cloud descended from the sky, hovering a few feet off the ground. The girl jumped on the cloud and signaled to take off.

The cloud hadn't flown very far, but neither was her destination.

Hercule and Aeris hadn't been on very good terms. It seemed that ever since Hercule won his first World Martial Arts Tournament, he had been spending so much time in the spotlight, it hadn't left much time for his family. They had tried to work through this issue but ultimately the choice by her was simple. It was her or his fans.

For a while, he had given up his life in the limelight, but it proved difficult leading to constant arguing and bickering between the married couple. Aeris had finally had enough one day, and kicked Hercule out.

Hercule decided to move to the city where his gym would prove to be an even greater success. Aeris had decided to remain in the quiet area of the forest where only a few small neighboring villages stood. Gohan's house happened to only be about 20 minutes away on Nimbus.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Videl's tiny fists knocked on the door of the Son house after about 10 minutes of standing on the doorstep. She was hoping for the best, but still expecting the worst. If Gohan died, she wouldn't know what to do. The very though of him dying sent pins and needles through her heart. It was why she had been debating whether or not to knock.

She heard the lock click open from the door, and out from behind the door walked Gohan.

"Hey, Videl." Gohan greeted.

Videl's expression lit up. Gohan was still alive!

Videl grabbed Gohan around the neck in her arms, and started to swing Gohan around and around in a giant hug.

"You're okay!" Videl yelled excitedly.

"Vi..Del.. Di..zzy!" Gohan mumbled as Videl continued to swing him around.

Videl heard what he mumbled, and set him back down.

"I saw you. On T.V. My dad said that the cameras were broken, so they didn't catch him killing Cell." Videl explained.

"Ya, I was there." Gohan replied.

"But it wasn't my dad that killed Cell, was it?" Videl asked. "It was you!" She pointed.

Gohan looked down at the ground. His gaze indicated to Videl that he was in deep thought.. "Yes. It was." Gohan said sadly.

"You beat Cell! Gohan you should be happy!" Videl exclaimed."I am.. But.." Gohan trailed off.

"But what?" Videl asked.

"Cell killed dad." Gohan said.

**Present Day. Videl's Jet Copter**

Erasa had been staring at Videl with a dumb smirk on her face for about 20 minutes now. Videl's nervousness finally got the best of her as she yelled at her best friend?

"What!" She screamed.

"So how was he?" Erasa asked, not missing a beat.

"What?" Videl blushed.

"Gohan of course. How was he?"

"What are you talking about." Videl asked skeptically.

"You two were all alone, both gaga over each other, and you're telling me nothing happened?" Videl's memory began to flash back at the sight she saw at the lake.

"I'm judging by your silence something _did_ happen. C'mon Videl, you have to tell me!" Erasa said, emphasizing her point by grabbing a hold on one of Videl's arms.

"We just hugged! That's it!"

"And how did it feel?"

Videl felt really embarrassed at this point. "It felt.. right. It felt.. so familiar."

"Familiar?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. Like you know when you recognize a face or smell, something comes over you. Like you recognize whatever it is, but for some reason you don't know where you remember it from. Like deja vu." Videl explained.

Erasa smiled. She knew why. Chi-Chi had explained everything to her except the important part of course. Which is what she was still trying to figure out. Needless to say she had asked about it, but Chi-Chi told her that some stories are best kept secret. It really irked her. Even trying to think about it, nothing made sense. Maybe the two had a concussion, and that's why they don't remember. But that had to be one major concussion, and besides, Videl remembers events that happened those years. It had been like her memory had been erased of anything regarding Gohan.

Thinking about it more, she didn't really ask why Chi-Chi had told her about the two. It wasn't like Gohan was a close friend yet.

She didn't want to think about it anymore, because frankly her head was starting to hurt. She was more focused on getting the two together. If she could figure out a way to jolt their memories or make them remember, that would be a bonus.

Night had fallen. Gohan was just settling in after playing some video games with the two children, but not before a couple of failed pranks involving some Ben-Gay, Nair, and super-glue to which Goten accidentally super-glued his hand to the cookie jar after Chi-Chi had already yelled at him for sneaking cookies. The jar had been removed after the powerful little kid smashed it through the wall breaking the jar into a pile of jagged clay shards.

Gohan laid in his bed above his covers, arms stretch out crossed under his head staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Today had been a fun day. Normally Goten and Trunks would have raised hell, but they were surprisingly tame. It probably had to do with the two women that had visited, and the fact that Trunks may or may not have a little crush on one of them.

But whatever Gohan thought of, his mind always returned to that hug that he and Videl shared. It wasn't the act itself that his mind was wrapped around, but that feeling that he felt.

The feeling was indescribable, because of how quickly it came and went. The only thing he could say was that it felt right. Like he had been missing out on something his whole life, and he finally got a glimpse of what he was missing.

Gohan's thoughts drifted off as he fell more and more into his state of unconsciousness, finally able to fall asleep for the night.

Slowly but surely, Gohan's subconscious had brief flashes of what Gohan could only assume to be dreams.

Flashes of himself again as that giant ape flickered in his mind rampaging through the city, destroying everyone and everything in his path. Screams of people could be heard echoing through the narrow walls of building as people fled what looked like a war zone.

**Satan Mansion**

Videl was beginning to drift asleep. After walking around the city with Erasa, Videl could not understand how this tiny blonde could walk miles beyond miles and not be completely exhausted by the end of it all.

The setting of Videl's dream took place when she was younger. Probably around 12 years of age. It was late in the evening and the sun was beginning to set behind the tall buildings of Satan city.

Similar to Gohan's dream, she could hear echoed cries of terror all around her. The citizens of the city were fleeing away whilst she stood frozen in horror. Something had grabbed her. Something very large. A dark monster, eyes burning with rage was all that her brain could focus on. Their eyes met, beauty and beast causing the beast to howl out, and causing Videl to scream at the top of her lungs.

Throwing the blanket of herself as she sat up, Videl screamed as loud as she could. The door to her room burst open, revealing Hercule Satan, wearing his bath robe, wielding a large baseball bat. Before the door could even open all of the way, Hercule darted in and proceeded flailing the blunt weapon around smashing through walls, desks, lamps, and other furnature.

"Where is he!" Hercule screamed flipping on the light. Hercule's eyes had softened as he noticed that they were alone, and there was no third party that had broken in. He saw Videl sitting up with her arms wrapped around her legs crying her eyes out.

Something was definitely wrong. She had never felt like this before, and she had never felt any emotion so strong as this one. Fear. Complete and total terror that had frozen her body, rendering her muscles useless.

Hercule noticed her state and quickly decided to intervene.

"Videl! Videl, speak to me!" Hercule ordered frantically as he pulled her into a hug.

"Daddy?" Videl's voiced cracked.

"I'm here sweat-pea. Everything's okay. You just had a nightmare." Hercule assured her. Videl returned the embrace.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I'd rather just go back to sleep."

"Okay. Good night." Hercule said grabbing his baseball bat and closing the door behind him.

That was the half truth. She wanted to go to bed, but she was still so scared. She couldn't shake the feeling. She kept reminding herself that it was only a dream, but it wasn't working. Everything seemed so real, and she was petrified because of it. It was just some monster. Monsters aren't even real. She saw horror movies all the time, with better special effects mind you, and nothing ever scared her like this.

**Review..**

**Review…**

**Review….**

**Review…..**


End file.
